Llorame un río
by MzDaRkGirL
Summary: A veces la verdad no es lo que creemos percibir. Drama, drama. Capitulos 1 y 2 subidos :D
1. Chapter 1

**You were my sun**

_(Eras mi sol)_  
**You were my earth**

_[Eras mi tierra (mundo)]_  
**But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no**

_(Pero no sabías todas las maneras en la que yo te amaba, no)_

Ese gesto serio, esa melena morena, esos ojos verdes realmente me volvían loca… era verlos y sentir que todo giraba a mi alrededor, el centró de todo eras tú y yo vivía por y para ti. Teníamos tantas cosas que hacer juntas… nos esperaban tantos bellos momentos y bellos recuerdos…

Te dije que te amaba en infinidad de ocasiones, lo demostré en otras tantas, pero realmente nunca supiste apreciarlo… y es ahora que me doy cuenta, es ahora que veo la triste la realidad… que fue todo un amor desperdiciado.

El día que por fin correspondiste a mis sentimientos y dijiste amarme, lloré de felicidad, fue como si el pecho me reventara de emoción, tanto tiempo deseando obtener tu permiso para abrazarte y al final lo tenía… pero no solo eso… me besaste… era el segundo beso que recibía de ti y fue tan dulce… que no pude evitar pedirte otro, y otro, y otro más… hasta que finalmente te reíste me tomaste de la mano y me llevaste a casa prácticamente volando. Te parecía muy divertido ver a la toda poderosa Shizuru Fujino en ese estado de trance. Pensé que lo hacías para que estuviéramos solas y poder disfrutar de mí, pero la triste realidad era otra… no querías que nos viesen, no querías que se supiese lo que éramos, lo que fuimos, lo que aún somos…

**So you took a chance**

_(Así que tomaste una oportunidad)_  
**And made other plans**

_(E hiciste otros planes)_  
**But I bet you didn't think your thing would come crashing down, no**

_(Pero apuesto a que no pensaste que podría venirse abajo, no)_

Tenía pensada una larga vida juntas, un largo camino por recorrer, pero tu reticencia anulaba la practica totalidad de todos ellos. Te ofrecí decir la verdad juntas, con la cabeza erguida, pero preferiste ir por tu propio camino. ¿Sabes lo que me costaba estar a tu lado sin poder abrazarte? ¿sin poder besarte? Viendo como te miraban… con deseo y lujuria… deseaba reclamarte mía… deseaba decirle al mundo entero que Natsuki Kuga era el amor de mi vida y que estaríamos juntas por el fin de los días. Pero no… me decías que exageraba, que no podía ser tan malo…

Pero llego el día que tus celos despertaron y tuviste que soportar una pequeña parte de la carga que yo soporte… siempre fuiste una mujer apasionada y tus sentimientos mas oscuros no se quedan atrás… cuando viste como esa chica me agarraba a pesar de que me separé en el momento enloqueciste. No me dijiste nada, pero en tu mirada estaba claro… y ese día… en lugar de hablar conmigo, en lugar de compartirlo todo te fuiste… desapareciste toda la noche. No me cogías el teléfono y tuve que salir a buscarte, encontré tu moto, pero no te encontré a ti… finalmente, tras buscar y desesperarme, Mai me llamó… acababas de llegar a su casa y no te tenías en pie por efecto del alcohol.

Pensé que tu actitud cambiaría, pero no… fue aún peor, me esquivabas, te volviste aun mas reticente a todo y fue entonces cuando lo supe… algo había pasado, no querías que me enterase y lo siento pequeña, pero se coge antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo…

**I know that they say**

_(Sé que se dice)  
_**That somethings are better left unsaid**

_(Que es mejor dejar algunas cosas sin decir)  
_**It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it**

_(No era como si tu solamente hablases con el y lo sabes)  
_**(Don't act like you don't know it)**

_(No actúes como si no lo supieras)_

En un primer momento no quise decir nada, ya se sabe que "el que calla otorga" pero la incertidumbre de saber que pasaba por tu cabeza no me dejaba vivir. Y tu respuesta… no fue para nada la esperada… te enfureciste y me acusaste de que no confiaba en ti, de que no habías hecho nada y que no podía demostrarlo. Se me heló la sangre… Cuan grande había sido el daño causado por ti no lo sabía, pero tampoco me importaba; aún así, jamás olvidare las frases que dijimos ambas:

**-Ara Natsuki… no te estoy acusando de nada, pero me gustaría que supieras que si algún día te equivocas puedes venir a contármelo, te lo perdonare todo siempre y cuando te arrepientas**. – fue mi expresión.

**-Si no confías en mí, no sé qué haces conmigo **– fue tu implacable respuesta.

Y desde entonces él, también cambio, te miraba diferente… en sus ojos había esperanza, te miraba igual que te miraba yo a ti tras nuestro primer beso… tal vez yo también tenga la culpa, pues no quise ver, no quise saber… estaba tan enamorada que me puse a mi misma una venda delante de los ojos… después de todo "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" ¿no?, pues permitidme deciros, que aquel que inventó ese refrán… era un gilipollas.

No ver las cosas no implica que no existan, no ver las cosas no implica que no sucedan, no ver las cosas no implica que no duelan… mas bien al contrario… la incertidumbre y el no saber realmente pueden ser peor. Y a pesar de verlo, no era capaz de asimilarlo… tus sonrisas, tu coqueteo, el echarte el pelo para atrás de esa manera que estaba reservada para mí… solo para mí… me aseguraste que no pasaba nada cuando te pregunte a que se debía ese cambio, que simplemente habías decidido ser amable con los demás y yo tonta de mí… te creí… o quise creerte… eso ahora mismo, ya da igual…

**All of these things people told me**

_(Todas esas cosas que la gente me dijo)  
_**Keep messing with my head**

_(Siguen metiéndose con mi cabeza)_

**You should've picked honesty**  
_(Debiste haber escogido la honestidad)_

**Then you may not have blown it**  
_(Entonces podría ser que no lo hubieras acabado)_

**-¿Cómo que estuviste con Natsuki Kuga?** – decía Reito-San en voz baja –**eso es imposible…**

-**Lo que escuchas… **-respondió Takeda emocionado – **fue una noche alucinante… no se ha vuelto a repetir y no quiere que nadie lo sepa pero… tenía que contártelo, tenia que contárselo a alguien… es perfecta, simplemente maravillosa… ella…**

Takeda dejo de hablar en el momento que entré en el consejo presidencial universitario.

-**Ara, ara…** -dije con una falsa sonrisa y luchando por no echarme a llorar – **así que Natsuki Kuga ¿no? Una gran mujer…**

**-Shizuru-San…** -Reito no sabía que decir, él era el único que conocía nuestra relación, era el único que era consciente de mi debilidad en ese momento – **vayamos a tomar un té, tengo un asunto que comentarte.**

Intentó animarme, intentó pedir perdón en nombre de Takeda e intentó mil cosas, me dijo tantas palabras amables que realmente no soy capaz de recordarlas, incluso llegó a decirme que no terminaba de creérselo... ¿Sabes que es lo mas gracioso del asunto? Que te habría perdonado… si me lo hubieras contando… te lo habría perdonado. Pero no pudiste… escogiste la mentira y me traicionaste, me humillaste… lo di todo por ti… habría dado hasta mi vida y me trataste como un felpudo. Mataste lo que teníamos, mataste nuestro amor, mataste mi corazón.

**You don't have to say, what you did,**

_(No tienes que decir, lo qué hiciste,)  
_**I already know, I found out from him**  
_(Ya lo sé, lo supe por él)_

**Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be**  
_(Ahora simplemente no hay ninguna oportunidad, para ti y para mi, nunca la habrá)  
_**And don't it make you sad about it**  
_(Y ¿No te hace sentir triste eso?)_

**-¿No tienes nada que contarme Natsuki?** – te pregunté cuando entraste en mi habitación.

Tu mirada me dijo que sabías de lo que estaba hablando pero te hiciste la loca, argumentando que no sabias de que estaba hablando.

-**Escuche como él se lo contaba a Reito** –susurré lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchases – **estuviste con él…**

**-Shizuru… puedo explicarlo…** -dijiste viéndote acorralada **– no es lo que piensas… yo bebí mucho me sentía traicionada…**

**-Ya no me interesa Natsuki…** -argumente formando un puño con la mano y levantándome en tensión – **has dejado que él te toque, has dejado que él te bese, que él te… no quiero ni decirlo…**

-**Podemos arreglar esto Shizuru…** -me decías a punto de llorar – **fue un error… los errores se perdonan. Además… no hicimos lo que tú piensas… nosotros no…**

**-Llegar tarde porque has confundido la hora… es un error… abrazar a alguien por detrás por** **tener el mismo corte de pelo, es un error…** -dijo sin un ápice de compasión – **acostarte con** **otro chico, negármelo y aun encima llamarme paranoica, no es un error… es una completa y** **total falta de respeto Natsuki… sal de mi habitación Natsuki… sal y no vuelvas…**

**-No puedes tirar todo este tiempo por la borde Shizuru… todo lo que hemos construido… aun podemos reconstruirlo…** -dijiste antes de abrir la puerta a la desesperada – **yo te quiero y diga lo que diga él… no nos acostamos juntos…**

**-Es igual si te acostaste con él o no… aunque lo besaras solo… Yo a ti ya no te quiero, te odio… no hay nada que salvar, ni ahora ni nunca…** - entorné los ojos para componer una mirada sádica al tiempo que decía – **nada mas cierres ese puerta, yo me habré olvidado de ti… ¿puedes decir lo mismo?**

Un sollozo se escapó de tus labios y saliste del cuarto llorando. Mi corazón machacado rugió por ti, me insto a ir a por ti, a perdonarte, a amarte sin fin de nuevo… pero a pesar de que te amo con todo mi corazón, en estos momento me quiero más a mí misma… me tomate por ingenua… creíste que no me enteraría… pobre de ti… pensaba qe habías aprendido a no subestimarme.

**You told me you loved me**

_(Dijiste que me amabas)  
_**Why did you leave me, all alone**

_(¿Porque me dejaste tan sola?)  
_**Now you tell me you need me**

_(Ahora dices que me necesitas)  
_**When you call me, on the phone**

_(cuando me llamas por teléfono)_

No sabía porque estaba sola… se supone que amabas, que yo lo era todo para ti… pero te fuiste con él. Días después de salir de mi habitación supe que te habían visto en actitud cariñosa con Takeda ¿no es suficiente para ti todo el daño que me has causado ya? Luché por no llorar y me mantuve fuerte, empecé a olvidarte… y lo llevaba bien… hasta la llamada.

-Te echo de menos… te necesito Shizuru… sin ti… nada tiene sentido – dijo tu ronca voz a un lado del teléfono.

Mi mutismo no impidió que siguieses hablando y explicándote... cosas que a mí me parecían una sarta de tonterías, pero que a la vez me carcomían por dentro y me dañaban hasta en el fondo de mi ser.

-Me abandonaste Natsuki… -te respondí finalmente – no puedo confiar en ti y la base de una relación en esa…

-Pídeme lo que quieras Shizuru… -clamaste finalmente – te daré aquello que más desees…

**Girl I refuse, you must have me confused**

_(Chica me niego, debes de haberme confundido)  
_**With some other guy (I'm not like them baby)**

_Con otro chico (yo no soy como ellos nena)  
_**Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn**

_(Tus puentes se han quemado, ahora es tu turno)  
_**To cry, cry me a river**

_De llorar, llórame un rio. _

**-No hay nada que desee de ti…**

**-Eso es imposible Shizuru…** -clamaste de nuevo **– el amor de alguien no se va en un día… no pudiste olvidarlo todo por lo que ha sucedido. Estas enfadada pero me sigues queriendo, siempre me vas a querer, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé…**

La verdad en sus palabras me enfureció realmente y me hizo comprender que solo habría una forma de que se alejase de mí.

**-Natsuki… todo este tiempo me he escondido…** -dije de manera sosegada- **escondido de todo** **el mundo porque tú no querías reconocer la verdad de lo que éramos. Aguante tus celos,** **aguante tus miedos, aguante todas las veces que huiste de mi casa en mitad de la noche. Vi** **como la gente intentaba enamorarte y no pude hacer nada y al final… no me sirvió para nada.** **No te voy a perdonar… y sé que tal vez yo a ti no te pueda olvidar nunca, pero tú a mi menos…**

**-¿A que viene eso?** –me preguntaste de manera derrotada.

**-Finalmente estas en la situación más terrorífica para ti mi querida Natsuki… lo que más temes y de lo que más huiste desde que empezaste a salir conmigo te ha caído encima como un gran yunque… y todo por avergonzarte de lo que eres y a quien amabas…**

**-No me estarás diciendo que… **

**-Felicidades Natsuki… te has quedado sola.**

**The damage is done**

_(El daño está hecho)  
_**So I guess I be... leaving**

_(Así que creo que me iré)_

Tras colgar el teléfono cogí mis maletas y me marche de ese lugar que tú conocías con lagrimas en los ojos. Nunca te olvidare, siempre te amaré, pero no puedo seguir contigo si tú no cambias… me sentí rastrera por el golpe bajo que te di, pero ya no había manera de solucionarlo.

Si algún día decidieses revelar toda la verdad y amarme a los ojos de la sociedad… tal vez podría perdonarte… si perdieses tus celos… tal vez podría perdonarte… si confiaras en mí… tal vez podría perdonarte… pero ahora Natsuki lo único que quiero es que sufras, que sufras y que llores, que llores tantas lagrimas como tiene un rio, es por ello que esta canción es para ti.

Llórame un río Natsuki Kuga, porque nadie más que yo lo lloraría por ti.

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Natsuki~**_

Si queréis saber lo que pasó, la verdad es que no puedo contároslo porque ni yo misma lo sé, de lo único que estoy segura en su totalidad es de que yo no toqué a Takeda y de que toda la historia de infidelidad es una gran patraña contada por un gran mentiroso… solo puedo saber lo que él me dijo a mí y siendo sincera… las piezas no encajan… pero ahora tengo que aguantar la pena y el dolor de la perdida, tengo que hacerlo por ella, por su reputación… pues a pesar de que parezca que soy la mala de la historia, cuando termine de explicarme, tal vez podáis perdonarme…

Poco recuerdo de lo ocurrido esa noche, tenía una copa en la mano, Takeda se acercó y después de eso… todo en blanco… al día siguiente se me acercó sonriendo satisfecho y me dijo como si tal cosa:

**-Vaya gatita… ¿hoy no ronroneas?**

Yo le dirigí una mirada llena de desdén ignorándolo completamente, pero él lejos de amedrentarse, se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:

**-Me encanta el lunar que tienes en la base de la espalda ¿ya has olvidado nuestro encuentro** **de anoche?**

Me quede lívida del terror ¿Cómo podía saber él que tenía ese lunar ahí? Si tan solo hubiese podido encajar las fichas del puzle…. Nada de esto habría sucedido y yo habría podido dar el gran paso por fin de reconocer mi relación con Shizuru, pero como siempre… la vida es una perra austera que te da la espalda cuanto te descuidas.

Vale… reconozco que no fui la mejor novia del mundo, por no decir una de las peores, pero realmente deseaba enmendar mi error… a ella le debía todo, mi felicidad, mi vida, mi sonrisa… dio todo por mí y yo se lo pagué sin reconocer mis sentimientos, nunca entenderé como me aguantó tanto tiempo, es por ello que ahora… debo hacer con Takeda aquello que jamás hice con nadie más que no fuera Shizuru, ser cariñosa… si no lo hago… él sacará ese video a la luz y la reputación de Shizuru como representante de las empresas Fujino será totalmente destruida… ella una vez llegó a perder su humanidad y compasión salvando en el proceso la mía, es hora de devolverle el favor.

Ahora será mejor que me vaya arreglando, Takeda vendrá a buscarme y debo estar lista para la reunión de ex alumnos de Fuuka, donde estará la ex presidenta de ese año… por fin podré verla sin esconderme entre unos matorrales como una vil ladrona… lo único que no sé… es como aguantare las ganas de abrazarla… ¡maldito seas Takeda! Espero realmente que algún día todo esto que estás haciendo te caiga encima…

**-Vaya…** -murmuró Takeda mirando para mí – **tengo que decir que estas impresionante… ¿tanto** **te has arreglado para mí?**

Lo fulminé con la mirada al tiempo que decía en tono cortante:

-**Nunca me arreglare así para ti… que sea amable contigo por haberme puesto entre la espada y la pared no quiere decir nada. Mi corazón ya tiene dueña… y con estos métodos jamás conseguirás poseerlo…**

Subí al coche sin decir más, él intentó besarme en más de una ocasión pero fueron todos intentos frustrados, él es rápido, pero mis reflejos más… tal vez sea un mal nacido por el chantaje al que me veo sometida, pero por lo menos sé que jamás me obligaría a llegar a términos mayores, aunque Takeda fuera un completo desgraciado… al menos aún le quedaba un poco de moralidad…

Entré en el gimnasio de mi antiguo colegio con la cabeza alta, buscándola por todas las esquinas, vi a Mai acompañada de Mikoto y la saludé con un gesto de cabeza, ella me dirigió una mirada triste, sabía lo que había ocurrido con Takeda y Shizuru, sabía lo que me pasaba… por lo cual se sentía impotente, al igual que yo, aunque obviamente en menor medida… también se que la culpabilidad hacía mella en ella a veces, una culpabilidad que no merecía sentir… después de todos los problemas y todos los esfuerzos por salvar a Takumi se merece ser feliz al lado de la ya no tan pequeña Mikoto… maldición, maldición…. Triple maldición… no paro de dañar a cuanta persona quiero, seguramente vaya al infierno por esto… pero si yo voy al infierno, Takeda ira diez niveles más abajo… es un pequeño consuelo que tengo dentro de mi tortura…

**-¿Qué te ocurre Natsuki?** – Preguntó Takeda al notar que me había quedado estática – **vamos…**

Más cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a donde mi mirada estaba posada lo entendió todo… allí estaba ella, como siempre rodeada de gente, como siempre con esa sonrisa tan bien ensayada y como siempre con esos ojos tristes… pero cuando me miró… todo mi mundo se congeló, ella lo congelo con su mirada de hielo… cargada de odio y reproche al ver mi mano entrelazada a la del gusano que me acompañaba.

Un pequeño sollozo se escapó de mis labios y Takeda giró su rostro hacia mi alarmado.

**-Contrólate Natsuki… ella no puede saber nada… lo sabes… si realmente la quieres aguantaras… **

**-Cállate… **-respondí por lo bajo y sin levantar mi vista del suelo **– tú dices amarme y has convertido mi vida en un infierno… jamás me tocaras Takeda… ella ha dejado su marca en mi hace mucho… si quieres seguir torturándome adelante, pero por muchos años que pasen no seré tuya, antes prefiero la muerte… No me puedo creer que algún día ella te defendiese cuando la gente te acusaba… me das asco… **

**-Natsuki no me provoques…** -dijo el chico con una sonrisa cínica **– si no eres mía… no será de nadie…**

**-¿Qué pensaría la gente si supiera que has puesto una cámara en mi habitación Takeda? ¿Qué pensaría si le contase a tus amigos que me chantajeas con enseñar un video mío con Shizuru? ¿Qué todo lo que contaste sobre aquella noche es mentira? ¿Qué simplemente ardías de celos** **porque no eres capaz de conseguir que nadie se enamore de ti y tu asquerosa personalidad?** – escupí esas palabras cargadas de veneno tan rápido como fui capaz, ni si quiera sé si me entendió pero tampoco me importaba.

Decidí huir rápidamente cuando sentí el ataque de ira que amenazaba con inundarme, me solté de él alegando que iba al baño, por el camino vía a Mai hablando con Shizuru, vi como el amor de mi vida le sonreía con sinceridad y luego cambiaba su rostro y aunque parezca ridículo la ira y los celos se unieron en un sentimiento atroz que me llevó a golpear una taquilla con todas mis fuerzas, deseando que fuese Takeda el que recibía los golpes, descargue mis puños una vez y otra, y otra, y otra… hasta que finalmente comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña y me acurruqué junto a la que alguna vez fue su taquilla, eso era todo lo que me quedaba ahora, vacio…

Unos gritos me llamaron la atención, parecía Shizuru, pero no podía ser… ella jamás perdería los papeles en público de esa manera, me acerqué y me quedé detrás de una esquina espiando, lejos de las miradas de los presentes en intrigada por lo sucedido:

**-No me lo puedo creer, yo siempre te defendí…** -decía Shizuru con la cara desencajada – **y tú… tú me lo has pagado así…**

**-¡Tenias lo que me pertenece por derecho!** – le respondió Takeda con el rostro congestionado – **Hice lo que estaba en mi mano para recuperarlo… tenía que hacer que la perdieras.**

**-¡No es una posesión! ¡No la tenía, no era mía!** – Contestaba Shizuru y de pronto su cara cambió a una extraña expresión de tristeza y añadió – **además… no puedes perder algo que jamás has tenido… no sé porque ella me aceptó en su vida, realmente no éramos una pareja, ella se avergonzaba de mi cada día…**

Mai admiraba las escena con gesto compasivo la veía dudar entre intervenir o no. Reclamé su atención con un pequeño gesto y negué con la cabeza, ella dejó caer los brazos en gesto de derrota señalándome que no iba a hacer nada. No podía continuar allí… llevaba mas tiempo del que yo pensaba lastimando a Shizuru con mis acciones, de ser posible se me partiría de nuevo el corazón en ese mismo momento. Mis lágrimas se confundieron con las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer, finalmente me fui caminando a casa bajo una lluvia torrencial sin ser consciente casi ni de lo que hacía. Cuando llegue a lo que debería llamar hogar fui hasta el baño, me tiré en la fría plaqueta encharcada como estaba y dí un alarido que continuó con mas llanto, lloré hasta quedarme dormida… Takeda no volvió a casa a dormir esa noche.

OoOoO

El teléfono sonaba, mi cabeza reventaba y todo mi cuerpo tiritaba, intenté incorporarme sin resultados, caí de nuevo al suelo, intenté enfocar la vista y tampoco fui capaz. Me arrastre como pude hasta el teléfono, pero desgraciadamente este dejó de sonar. Frustrada y mareada tantee las teclas marcando el único número que conocía, cada vez estaba más mareada y notaba que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento… al escuchar la voz de Mai al otro lado solo pude susurrar:

**-Casa… **

Después de eso todo se volvió negro…

_**~Shizuru ~**_

Cuando vi la cara de Mai supe que algo andaba mal, algo que le había sucedido a Natsuki, algo malo, tenía que saber que sucedía.

**-Donde…** -dije intentando aparentar calma – **donde hay que ir… yo conduzco.**

Cuando montamos en mi coche, me dio indicaciones para llegar a su casa, llamamos a la puerta pero no contestaba, comencé a impacientarme… Mai sugirió llamar a la policía, pero mi método me pareció más efectivo… coger el hacha para incendios y echar la puerta abajo, pobre Mai-San… creo que le costará tiempo recomponerse de la sorpresa…

Cuando finalmente entré y la vi inconsciente en el suelo un agudo terror inundó mi cuerpo, quería mirar sus ojos de nuevo… ayer fui una autentica estúpida, si no me amaba… ¿Por qué iba a salir tanto tiempo con Takeda solo para protegerme? Tenía que hablar con ella de nuevo.

**-Mai está helada ¿Tiene un saco un dormir en alguna parte de la casa?** –pregunté mientras la llevaba en brazos hasta la habitación.

**-S… sí…** - me respondió la chica estática.

**-Pues a que esperas… ¡ve a por él!** – grité fuera de mí.

Momentos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas, comencé a quitarle la ropa a Natsuki tan rápido como fui capaz, tras eso la dejé delicadamente en la cama y la abrí por uno de los lados. Fue entonces cuando el saco de dormir ya sacado de su funda apareció como mágicamente a mi lado.

**-Sé lo que vas a hacer, si no notas mejoría iremos al hospital…**

**-Mejorará** – dije metiendo a Natsuki en el saco y despojándome de mi ropa para acompañarla – **tiene que hacerlo…**

Mai salió de la habitación y yo aguante como pude el frio glacial del cuerpo de la chica que más amaba en el mundo mientras intentaba que entrase en calor susurrándole al oído:

**-Natsuki… vuelvo conmigo… te necesito aquí… por favor… te quiero...**

No sé cómo, no sé porque… pero comencé a notar calor en el cuerpo que me acompañaba y una sonrisa se asomó a mi rostro, se estaba recuperando por fin…

_**~Natsuki~**_

Había escuchado mil cosas sobre la muerte, que si una luz, que si vuelves a ver a tus seres queridos… pero jamás imagine que fuese así… podía olerla a ella… como olvidar ese maravilloso olor… además, solo ella me abrazaba de esa manera. Tengo que reconocer que estar muerta no está tan mal… tengo una Shizuru para mí, aunque bueno… se supone que cuando estas muerta estás en paz… ¿entonces porque me duele la cabeza?

**-Natsuki mi vida… abre los ojos… mírame… por favor despierta…**

**-No…** -murmuré con una mueca infantil – **no quiero… estoy muerta, se supone que puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana… y ahora quiero quedarme abrazada a ti… llevo mucho tiempo deseando esto… si abro los ojos a lo mejor resulta que no eres una copia de Shizuru, sino otra persona con el mismo olor.**

**-Tienes razón…** -respondiste con tu habitual entonación de Kioto **– no soy una copia de Shizuru.**

**-¿Ves?** – Hice un puchero negándome a abrir los ojos y aceptar la realidad – **asi estoy bien.**

**-Soy la Shizuru real, la que siempre está pensando en ti y jamás te dejará marchar, Nat…su…ki… **

Cuando dijiste eso me di cuenta de todo, no estaba muerta, solo en el paraíso… abrí los ojos con un poco de miedo y vi tu semblante preocupado cambiar rápidamente a uno de reproche:

**-Eres idiota Natsuki… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?**

-**Yo… tenía que protegerte, no podía dejar que todos viesen eso… tu compañía, tu nombre… tu vida… no podía destrozarte la vida Shizuru** – respondí avergonzada .

**-Natsuki… mi vida eras tú… además… con el poder que tengo… ¿crees que ese video habría saludo a la luz?** – Respondiste muy seria **– realmente tuve que hacer muchos esfuerzos para no matar a Takeda en ese momento… **

**-¿Entonces no has hecho nada? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.**

**-Él me quitó lo que más quería y te obligó a estar con él en contra de tu voluntad… así que yo** **le quité lo que más ama el… el kendo…** -dijiste seria – **mañana harán controles antidoping por recomendación de un amigo mío y créeme… la última copa que tomo él, no era solo vino…**

No me lo podía creer… por fin todo caía encima de Takeda…

**-Natsuki… dímelo por favor… -** te escuché decir – **si me lo dices me quedaré y seré tuya lo que me resta de vida… en caso contrario prefiero marcharme ahora y olvidar todo esto para poder rehacer mi vida.**

Te mire seriamente y me abracé a ti…

-**No puedes marcharte… ¿Quién me cuidara ahora que me duele la cabeza?** – pregunté con una sonrisa - **tiene que ser mi novia, la que le presentaré a todo el mundo mañana sin falta…**

No dijiste nada, solo me diste un abrazo y giraste dejándome encima de tu cuerpo, deslizaste las manos por mi ahora caliente cuerpo y abrazaste mi cintura reclamando el beso que tanto tiempo llevábamos esperando

-**Si te beso ahora tal vez te contagie…** - susurre muy cerca de tus labios abriendo el saco de dormir para colocar mis brazos a los lados de tu cabeza.

-**Y si no lo haces tal vez muera… - **murmuraste tu rozando los míos y separando las sabanas para rodear mi cuerpo con tu pierna izquierda.

**-He de salvar tu vida entonces Shizuru… te quiero…**

Más justo en el momento que atrapé tu labio inferior con los míos, la puerta se abrió y entró Mai con cara de preocupación exclamando:

-**Shizuru-San, creo que… **- se cortó de golpe al observarnos, su cara adquirió una tonalidad granate oscuro y haciendo una reverencia exclamo - **¡perdón!**- para salir abruptamente del cuarto.

Ambas no pudimos evitar reír al escuchar a Mikoto decir:

**-Mai… ¿estas bien?**

Y a la susodicha responder:

**-¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos!¡ Esta imagen quedara para siempre grabada en mi retina!**

Cuando las risas cesaron te miré todo lo seria que fui capaz y te dije:

**-¿sabes que el sexo es una de las mejores forma de aliviar el dolor de cabeza?**

-**Ara…** -me dijiste dándome la vuelta y dejándome debajo – **entonces tendré que esmerarme en el remedio hasta asegurarme de que estas recuperada del todo mi Natsuki…**

CONTINUARA…


End file.
